Cassius Bright/Synopsis
Background Born in the rural outskirts of Rolent, Cassius Bright was once a top officer in the Royal Army, renowned as the "Divine Blade" due to his amazing sword capabilities. Fighting beside his aide, Alan Richard and superior, General Morgan; Cassius became a war hero for his achievements in the Hundred Days War for utilizing the concept of the new Orbmental airships. Although Cassius's efforts helped Liberl turned the favor against the war, the war consumed many lives including his wife who died protecting his daughter. Burdened that he couldn't protect the person he cherished most, Cassius retired from the Royal Army after the war to became a Bracer so he could protect her daughter and closed ones as a free man. He also switched his sword for a Bo staff, reflecting his switch to a balanced all around fighting style. Eventually rising to S-rank, Cassius became a man of outstanding dexterity for his efforts in handling the many situations through his military experiences. His recognition and fame spread throughout Liberl Kingdom and all across West Zemuria, where he gained the acceptance of reliable contacts such as Professor Albert Russell, Queen Alicia II, Calvard's A-rank bracer, Zane Vathek and Erebonian Empire's wacky prince, Olivier Lenheim. He was not hesitant to pick up misguided youths such as Scherazard Harvey and Agate Crosner as his pupils, and train them on the right path. All his actions were known by many, except Estelle who was at home as a child at the time. One evening five years before the events of Trails in the Sky, Cassius was attacked by an unknown child assailant. After a hard battle, Cassius defeated the young lad and even defended the kid after unknown men came to dispatch him for his failure. He brought the injured child home to Estelle which caused a ruckus, and the kid soon gave his name, Joshua and was adopted Joshua into the Bright family. History 5 years before the series, Cassius was attacked by an unknown child assailant. After a hard battle, Cassius defeated the young lad and even defended the kid after unknown men came to dispatch him for his failure. He decided to take the young boy into his family, to Estelle's surprise. Trails in the Sky Prologue - Cassius continues living the life of a family man while watching out for Estelle and Joshua. After hearing they went into the Esmelas Tower to rescue two mischievous kids, he dashes off to help knowing the risks are too soon for them after already passing their Bracer exams. Things were all right until a letter came after dinner, to which the contents gave Cassius a disturbing shock. Cassius tells everyone his urgent decision to leave the country for the Erebonian Empire, leaving matters to Estelle, Joshua, and Schera. After a brief farewell, Cassius soon feels something suspicious and disembarks from the airliner before departing for the Bose region. His intuitions correct, the same airliner was eventually hijacked by the Capua Sky Bandits, thus begins the bracer adventures of Cassius's kids. Final Chapter - Throughout the rest of the game, Cassius makes his dramatic reappearance by saving the tired party from Reverie's assault by chopping off its's arm with just a mere swipe of his Bo Staff. After they defeat Reverie, Cassius punches and berates Richard for trying to continue in his shadows. While the festival commences, Cassius performs the recommendation ceremony to promote Estelle and Joshua from junior to senior bracers, while also announcing his resignation from the Bracer Guild to rejoin the Royal Army to clean up the aftermath of the coup. After a discussion with his children about the leftover mysteries still under investigation, Cassius leaves for a meeting with the rest of the officials. Trails in the Sky SC Prologue - Knowing about Joshua's appearance, Cassius approaches to Estelle telling the truth about Joshua from a letter left behind. An underling of the mysterious organization, Ouroboros. Enraged at the fact her father kept this, Estelle runs away only for him to catch up with the help a traveling priest, who also accompanies Estelle back home. With a bit of prep from Scherazard, Cassius apologizes to his daughter who resolves to search for Joshua and learn more about Ouroboros. Cassius permits it under recommendation that Estelle should train at Le Locle Canyon in Leman State, whereas her current strength will not be enough to fight Ouroboros, but still accepts. Chapter 4 - Cassius appears as an illusion created by Luciola in Estelle's dream. Chapter 7 - Cassius frees Colonel Richard and Lieutenant Amalthea on suspicion that Ouroboros will attack Grancel, pleading their assistance in defending the city. Chapter 8 - Cassius arrives via airship and Olivier and the General agree to withdraw their army and not resort to anything rash on the condition they solved the problem that affected Orbmental technology. Final Chapter - Regnart saves Estelle and Joshua from their fall from the Liber Ark on the orders of Cassius. Trails in the Sky the 3rd The party fights the generals of Liberl's Army in an illusion of Leiston Fortress. The ultimate opponent of this area is Cassius Bright and, as his student, Richard is needed to take part in this event. There are additional dialogues if Estelle and/or Joshua are on party member. Cassius Bright can also be fought in the final of Nightmare Mode during the battle Arena. Leonhardt, The Sword Emperor, is his ally during the fight. It is considered one of the hardest battles of the game. Category:Character Storylines